


the right temptation (at least in the right place)

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the June 24 Prompt of the Month of KakaIru 2015:</p><p>Kink meme prompt (<a href="http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=300992#t300992">x</a>): <em>...an AU in which Kakashi was accepted into the Uchiha clan for having the Sharingan and raised by them. Iruka is adopted too, because he's being groomed for being a future husband, or something. The Uchiha are calculating like that. So they manage to fall in love and get to the smexings right under their adoptive family's nose. Because the Uchiha are sort of short-sighted like that. :D</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	the right temptation (at least in the right place)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, so if there's anything you spot, please point it out!

The mission hadn't been particularly hard, but annoying enough for Kakashi to feel an overwhelming sense of relief as he strode through the main gates of his village. He was usually very happy to be home again, but at the moment, the emotion felt deeper and more intense. He headed right for the Mission Room to hand in his scroll, and was delighted to encounter very short lines in front of the long desk.

He handed in his mission-scroll to the nin on duty, who glanced over his tiny handwriting and nodded before handing him a stack of signed notes which represented his wages for this mission. He could exchange them at the treasury for actual money; however, he simply pocketed the notes and strolled out.

As usual, he paused at the intersection which led towards the Hatake compound, as if acknowledging the presence of his family home. Then, he trudged onwards, away from the place in which he had spent much of his childhood and towards the sprawling compound of the Uchiha clan.

Just inside the high walls, he knocked on the door of a very small house. He waited for quite some time, until the door swung open and a small woman stared out at him from the shadowy depths of the tiny entry-hall. 

"Hello Murasaki-san," he greeted, and after a tense beat, she nodded slowly. Her dark eyes regarded him with very little emotion, and then she stepped back, motioning for him to enter. He did so, removing his shoes and placing his travel-pack beside them, before following her into the living area.

"I have a bit of dinner left," she said in a colourless manner. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you, Mother," he answered, more out of duty than any sense of hunger. When he had returned with Obito's eye, the Uchiha clan had offered to take him in as one of their own. He would care for Obito's mother; he would stand as a replacement for her deceased son. In all these nine years or so, Murasaki had treated him with a sort of quiet weariness. However, she gave him nicely cooked food and hadn't poisoned him yet, which Kakashi counted as a small wonder given the circumstances. Murasaki also remembered his birthday, sending him very succinct notes every single year. She never spoke of Obito, nor asked Kakashi about him. A framed photograph of Obito dominated a small shelf nearby, and his goggle-decorated face gazed out with a small smile.

As Kakashi ate the 'bit of dinner' (which turned out to be a quite a family-sized spread of soup, grilled fish, boiled vegetables and rice) Murasaki sat at the corner of the low table with him, one hand propped up to cradle her cheek. 

"Leave your pack here," Murasaki told him even though she stared directly at Obito's image. "If there's anything torn or dirty, I'll take care of it."

"Mother, I can--"

"I'll take care of it," she insisted without changing her inflection. Kakashi nodded, and finished his meal. He washed all the dishes and spent a silent hour with her, reading from his favourite book as she sewed a stack of clothing, her fingers moving deftly.

He had never slept a night here; Murasaki kept Obito's room just as it was the day he had left for that final mission, and Kakashi had never even stepped inside. He spent the majority of his down-time at the home of the clan-leader, for he was also considered a son of the main branch. 

"This is for you," he told Murasaki as he handed over half of his wage-notes before he left. She took them, folded them up carefully and put them in the pocket of her apron.

"Be well, my son," she told him, and watched him as he strolled in the direction of the main house. 

As soon as he stepped inside, he knocked on the door to Fugaku's office.

"Ah, there you are," Fugaku said, smiling at him with more warmth than Murasaki had demonstrated. He set aside the scrolls on which he'd been working, and motioned for Kakashi to sit down across from him. "Tell me of your mission."

Kakashi told him; Fugaku nodded at the appropriate parts and even commended Kakashi on the choices he made. He was far more expressive than Kakashi's real father had ever been, and without that natural gentleness and shyness which Sakumo had possessed. Fugaku was a bold leader, and Kakashi was considered the Eldest Son; soon, he would be asked to help the clan leader with important decisions which concerned the Uchiha.

"I've asked that you are not given any distant missions for the next few months," Fugaku said after Kakashi completed his report. He pushed over a few of the scrolls and Kakashi took them in hand, gazing at the lists and concerns written out in Fugaku's sprawling writing. "You will continue to assist in the training of your younger brothers." 

"Of course, Fugaku-sama," Kakashi answered smoothly. As if they were summoned, the door was shoved open and all of Kakashi's younger 'brothers' entered: Iruka carried a dozing Sasuke on his back, one of his hands clenched tightly by Itachi. Kakashi exerted a monumental effort not to stare at Iruka's face.

"Big Brother," Itachi murmured, releasing Iruka's hand and walking over to where Kakashi sat with a calm air which belied his youth. He touched Kakashi's shoulder in a tentative manner and Kakashi gave him a small smile.

"Welcome home, Big Brother," Iruka said, managing to curl himself on a mat very close to Fugaku's seat and draw Sasuke around at the same time so that the small boy was nestled in his lap. Fugaku frowned at his youngest son.

"You treat him like a baby too much, Iruka," he said. "He's too big to be carried around so."

"Father, I respectfully maintain that I'll carry him however I like and as long as he wants," Iruka answered in a very light manner. Fugaku sniffed in disapproval, but made no comment about Iruka's words or tone. Apart from Mikoto, Iruka was the only one in the Uchiha clan who could respond to their leader that way. He had been adopted a few years after Kakashi, just after his birth-parents had been killed in the attack of the Nine-Tails. 

At first, he'd been a surly little ball of outrage, but he had adjusted quite well; in fact, Kakashi thought that Fugaku spoiled Iruka even more than Sasuke and Itachi. For his part, Iruka had also taken over from Mikoto in serving out Fugaku's food at nearly every meal. Once, someone had claimed that Iruka was like the daughter Fugaku and Mikoto never had, to which Iruka had coldly replied that he was quite happy with that designation. 

Kakashi of the Sharingan was groomed to be a protector of the Uchiha. Iruka of the Uchiha was treated like a prized jewel: his marriage to a powerful clan would be of great advantage to his adopted family. 

Iruka tugged at his long braid so that it fell over the high collar of his shirt, instead of down the inside of his clothing. His skin was a deep brown as if he'd spent nearly all his time in the sun, and his hair was not as dark as a typical Uchiha...his brown gaze sought Kakashi's, claiming his full attention easily.

"What have you been doing all day?" Fugaku asked in a very gruff voice, but he leaned towards Iruka as if he couldn't wait to hear the response. Iruka looked at him with a smile, freeing Kakashi from the weight of his stare. Kakashi took in a quiet breath, and Itachi patted his shoulder again.

"We've been training," Iruka said. "Sasuke's fire techniques are getting better every day. And Itachi is...well, Itachi. Amazing as usual." With this, he smiled very widely at Itachi, who blushed and ducked his head, mumbling his thanks under his breath.

"Of course he is," Fugaku said, chest puffing out with pride. Then, he eyed the still dozing Sasuke, "But Sasuke…?"

"He's very good," Iruka insisted. "And when Big Brother continues our training, he'll be even better."

Fugaku hummed and then: "What else?" he asked, peering closely at Iruka.

Iruka hesitated before he answered, a pause almost too small to detect for those who didn't know him well. "Today, I allowed my brothers to play with the Jinchuuriki. He's just a little boy, like Sasuke," he rushed through Fugaku's sharp inhalation. "And the Sandaime's guards were there as well. It was all perfectly safe."

"You should have sent word to me," Fugaku snapped, not mollified in the least that the protective detail assigned to the ward of the Hogake had been on watch. "The Jinchuuriki is very dangerous. You have forgotten the reason for the demise of your parents?"

"No, Father," Iruka responded, just as sharply. "I have not forgotten: it was the Nine-Tails. Not that little boy. He's...nice." Iruka's small smile was open. "He likes people, and he's so sweet."

"Until he snaps and harms one of you." Fugaku clenched his hands on the desk and gave Iruka the most powerful of his glares. Iruka's entire frame went rigid, and he cupped the side of Sasuke's head in a protective fashion. "I forbid any interaction of my sons with that child."

Iruka's jaw clenched for a few beats. Instead of retorting with his usual passion as Kakashi expected, he simply nodded, and then rose to his feet.

"I will put Sasuke to bed." He bowed over the limp frame cradled in his arms, and swept out of the office as if he wore imperial-style robes, and not the high-collared shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, and the simple trousers. Itachi followed him as if there was a rope tied between them; Mikoto always claimed that if you couldn't find Itachi, just search for Iruka. Fugaku sighed as soon as they'd all exited.

"He is so stubborn," he said, even though there was a streak of pride in his voice. "Kakashi, watch over your brother and report to me if he allows the Jinchuuriki around Sasuke and Itachi again. I'm sure he will disobey me, for he is as soft-hearted as he is hard-headed."

"I will," Kakashi promised, and Fugaku's expression was quite satisfied. He extracted another pledge that Kakashi would return to help review the paperwork before releasing him to his own devices until dinner. Kakashi promptly headed for Iruka's room.

"Father told you to watch me, of course," Iruka said as soon as Kakashi closed the door; he was by himself, no Itachi-shadow. Iruka lay on his back on his bed: hands laced under his head, staring up at the wooden ceiling. 

"Of course," Kakashi answered, sitting on the edge of the bed. Iruka's closest leg shifted so that it barely touched Kakashi's back.

Iruka snorted. "He's being ridiculous, you know. Naruto seems like such a nice child."

"Naruto," Kakashi murmured, and Iruka's foot pressed a little more against him. "I remember Minato-sensei and Kushina-san got that name out of Jiraiya-sama's book. Is he...is he like Minato-sensei?"

"I don't think so. He's so loud!" Iruka rolled over onto his side and leaned on one hand. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle. "He says the funniest things! Sasuke wasn't quite sure how to deal with him...I think that's a good thing."

"So you'll disobey Father again, is what I'm hearing," Kakashi said flatly. Iruka moved, sitting up behind him and draping himself over Kakashi's back, his arms linked loosely over Kakashi's chest.

"Yes, Big Brother," he murmured right in Kakashi's ear. "I'll disobey Father until he yells at me as usual, and then Mother will intervene. Then he'll say--"

"'Iruka is the most troublesome of all my sons,'" Kakashi rumbled in a fair mimicry of Fugaku's voice. "'Then let him have his own way. He won't be my trouble for much longer'."

"Exactly." Iruka bent close and pressed his lips to Kakashi's skin, right at the spot where his shoulder met his neck. Kakashi shivered.

"We...we shouldn't do this," he whispered, but this dim show of resistance was completely negated by the fact that they'd been doing this for months now. 

The first time they kissed, it was after an argument over the two younger Uchiha brothers. Iruka claimed that Kakashi pushed them too hard when he trained them, and they learned enough in school anyway. Kakashi opined that the boys, especially Itachi, were natural geniuses, and should be pushed as much as they could take; they didn't need to be coddled. He was in the middle of lecturing that Iruka would have made a fantastic jounin if he wasn't caught up in learning state affairs and political issues, when Iruka kissed him.

It was a furious, messy circumstance, and all those confusing feelings he'd been having suddenly coalesced into a narrow, bright beam of affirmation. Iruka held onto his arms and then cupped his face, his tongue moving hungrily against Kakashi's.

Now, Iruka kissed his cheek.

"Big Brother," he said in a reasonable manner, the kind of voice he used whenever he tried to wheedle his own way out of Fugaku. "You and I, we belong to the Uchiha more than we do to ourselves. You? One day, they'll install you as Hokage, you know. And for me, I'll be married to someone who suits their purposes. For now...I wish to be with who I want."

Kakashi nodded and Iruka kissed his temple.

"Do you want me, Big Brother?" he murmured, breath hot against Kakashi's skin, and Kakashi marvelled at how deliberate and contriving he was. He was quite aware that nothing turned Kakashi on more than the illicit overtones of their relationship. 

Kakashi swallowed hard, and whispered, "Yes."

After all...Father said to watch him.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I can continue this, but if you feel you want to then please go ahead!


End file.
